Mornie Utùlie - L'Obscurité est venue
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Un court texte reprenant les laborieuses négociations entre le Roi Thranduil et Thorin : une table dressée, le vin qui coule, et deux Rois en face à face, deux orgueils surdimensionnés... Et une apparition de Legolas. Cette fiction contient un lexique elfique sindarin traduit.


Hirako Fieldwar présente

**Mornie utùlie**.

_Les ténèbres sont arrivées_.

"Eccairave olla i hísioronti ringe

Hrótannar núre ar felyar yáre

Autuvalve nó i yesta aureo

Cestien i malwa luhtaina **malta**."

"Far over the Mist-mountains cold

To artificial caves deep and caves old

We shall leave before the beginning of day

To seek the pale enchanted **gold**."

"Au-delà des montagnes embrumées

Loin des sombres cavernes du passée

Les pins rugissaient vers le ciel haut et fier

Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver

Rouge le feux sur mille lieues

Flambaient les arbres torche de **lumière**."

La surface du vin trembla. Une secousse l'avait parcouru, comme une belle onde de choc. Le cristal laissait entrevoir le breuvage rouge : la faible lueur tamisée le traversait doucement et éclairait l'une de _ses _bagues. Il éloigna ses longs doigts de porcelaine. Aussi fragiles que le papier, aussi solides que le roc. Ils avaient traversé les âges, mais la vieillesse n'était pas sienne et ne le serait jamais. Le velours glissait contre ses jambes relevées, croisées. Le regard impétueux et droit, il considéra son _invité_.

Il n'avait pas encore touché à son plat. Ses liens lui avaient pourtant été retirés. Pourquoi tardait-il, ainsi?

- C'est ainsi que vont les manières, de par chez vous, n'est-ce pas? Laisser ainsi la nourriture malgré les propositions de votre hôte.

Il esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux clairs sursautaient comme des diamants chauffés.

_The Elvenking. _

Le Roi baissa les yeux vers la grappe de raisin. Les fruits étaient gorgés de sucre et d'un jus exquis : longuement portés à mâturité et entretenus par les elfes de _Mirkwood_. La forêt était malade. Tout ce qu'on pouvait en tirer, c'était l'obscurité. Les dons de la Terre mettaient une eternité à pousser.

_Un battement de cil, dans la vie d'un elfe_.

Il passa le grain entre ses lèvres, sa langue contourna l'enveloppe délicate comme une peau en bouclier.

- Vous ne répondez pas, dit-il simplement.

- Vous ne m'avez posé aucune question.

- A l'instant, en verité.

- Ce n'était certainement pas important, dans ce cas, _cher Roi_.

Le silence s'était installé. Les éclats rouges dans la chevelure du monarque s'étaient révélés au vin et aux claquements des candélabres autour. Les jeunes elfes tout autour étaient aux soins. Même pour l'invité, qui n'en était pas _un_.

- Je n' ai jamais traité un seul de mes prisoniers de la sorte, _Thorin Oakenshield_. Il est peut-être temps pour vous de me démontrer un peu de votre gratitude. Vous savez à quel point il m'est rare d'exprimer un quelconque respect à votre égard.

Thorin Oakenshiled avait tourné la tête vers son Roi. Il n'avait jamais prêté allégence à son épée et aux flêches de son Royaume reclus et dangereux. Il ne le craignait pas.

- _Thranduil_, Roi de Mirkwood, Roi parmi les Rois...

Il marqua une pause.

- Chercherait-il un peu d'affection et de reconnaissance? Le gouffre vous menaçait depuis si longtemps. Vous vous y êtes enfin jeté, _lamentablement_.

- Je ne vous permets pas.

Une brulûre avait traversé son regard. Il saisit le verre de vin, et le porta sous ses lèvres. Il s'abreuva lentement, avec cette distinction certaine qu'on lui connaissait tant. Il ne lui en proposa pas une goutte. Un vin si noble dans la bouche d'un nain...

- Vous êtes invité à ma table, ce soir. La plupart de ces elfes ne sont pas permis de s'asseoir à votre place.

- Une fierté d'elfe, murmura t-il.

- Faites donc honneur à vos racines... Si encrées dans la Terre... A peine capables d'en sortir.

Thranduil se leva. Le vin parcourait son âme : une douce chaleur passait entre ses épaules et passait contre ses reins. Il joint les mains. Sa haute silhouette était merveilleuse, sculptée dans le précieux tissus qui tombait comme une cascade à ses pieds.

Il marcha jusqu'à lui.

- _Vous vivez dans le passé_, dit-il lentement.

Thorin s'écarta de la table. Sa boisson se renversa. Le regard du Roi dévia quelques secondes : de bien belles manières pour un Roi orphelin de sa montagne.

- Et _vous_? Proscrit dans vos bois, que faites-vous? Vous avez refusé un combat qui n'était pas le vôtre. Mais _l_'_Ombre_ nous engloutit tous. Peu importes nos mondes, la nuit tombe sur la plaine toute entière. Qui d'entre nous est donc prisonier du passé?

_The Elvenking was burning. _

_- Náre mi ni, _avait-il murmuré en fermant les yeux.

Le Roi l'avait saisi au cou. Il n'allait pas serrer ses veines : il ne désirait pas l'affrontement. De longues secondes, il contempla son propre reflet dans ses deux yeux troublants, comme des portes vers ses propres peurs. Une magie qu'il avait connu dans les pages de ses grands livres. Un _palantir_.

Il recula brusquement, comme si sa fureur l'avait attaquée lui-même. Il scruta ses doigts, ses mains : elles n'avaient pas été consummées.

Thorin, impassible l'observait.

- Qu'attendez-vous de ce dîner, mon Roi?

- _Votre Roi? _

Thranduil plissa les yeux, la tête levée et fière par nature. La pointe de ses oreilles tenue et pâle était alors plus visible.

- Vous m'avez rappelé mon _impolitesse_. J'ai tant d'autres choses à vous reprocher, et si peu à me reprocher à moi-même.

Le Roi hocha lentement la tête. Il passa à ses côtés, par de lentes enjambées : les pierreries de sa traîne descendaient contre le marbre. Il y avait des formes incurvées, de splendides ramifications comme un arbre naissant contre l'exceptionnel tissus.

Thorin avait tout connu de l'or : il l'avait touché, taillé et pris dans ses mains. Son imposante chevelure ondulée en avait été couverte, autrefois. La folie de ses aïeux avait tout emporté. Et ce cruel empereur à ses côtés n'avait pu engloutir la _tempête_.

_- Qu'attendez-vous de moi? _demanda Thorin.

- Les négociations ne mèneront nulle-part, répondit Thranduil en le dévisageant.

Son trône lui manquait - il avait besoin de repos et d'écart, entre son ennemi et lui-même.

- Vous êtes bien perspicace, souligna le nain.

- Et vous êtes chez moi.

- Je l'ai remarqué.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi.

_" Nous ne jouons pas encore."_

_" Qu'insinuez-vous par là?"_

_" Tout ce qui vous plaira que j'insinue."_

Les paupières de Thranduil étaient closes. Il n'écoutait plus que sa voix. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'approchait. Ce n'était pas l'attitude la plus sage qui soit face à un prisonier, face à un invité. Face à un prisonier qui s'était invité.

- Je vous ai menti, siffla Thranduil, je voulais négocier. _A nouveau_.

- Et vous savez déjà ma réponse.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Et vous savez ce que j'en fais de votre réponse...

_" Je vous aiderai. Je n'ai pas pu le faire."_

_" Le regrettez-vous?"_

_" Non."_

_" Vous empoisonnez votre forêt et votre âme."_

_" Vous auriez peut-être du empoisonner mon vin, dans ce cas."_

_" Mais je ne l'ai pas fait."_

_" Vous regrettez?"_

_" Je n'ai jamais regretté quoique ce soit. Je suis un nain d'Erebor."_

_" Votre orgueil m'empêche de respirer."_

_" Et le votre ne vous a pas encore tué."_

_" Vous avez l'air si déçu..."_

Thranduil recula de quelques pas.

- Emmenez-le, dit-il d'une voix sèche et claquante, maintenant. Je ne veux plus le voir.

L'impulsion de Thorin fut brève et intense. La chevelure de Thranduil fut doucement soufflée tandis qu'il gagnait déjà la salle du trône, les poignets rabattus dans le dos et les veines saillantes.

- **Noyé dans l'illusion**, rugit Thorin.

- Les barreaux de votre cellule ne sont pas des mirages, _je vous assure_.

Le nain n'avait pu jeter un regard sur ses traits en tristesse. Aucun n'avait pu les admirer, simples et détruits, commes les branches de _Mirkwood_, tandis qu'il l'entendait hurler dans sa langue dégoûtante, encore une fois.

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

- J'ai besoin de _l'Arkenstone_, siffla t-il en serrant le poing.

Il n'y avait que le pouvoir.

Et Thorin ne l'incarnait pas.

Ce n'était que de la _bassesse_.

_The Elvenking_ monta les marches. Elles menaient au prodigieux trône royal. Le siège merveilleux et corné était si _imposant _: il lui allait parfaitement. Son fils était là, en contrebas. Il avait gagné en beauté lui sembla t-il. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une rêverie encore.

Ses longs cheveux d'or étaient reliés en arrière, son iris bleuté pénétrait l'obscurité comme une flêche qui filait. Son habit prenait son jeune corps d'elfe volontaire : un noble descendant.

- _Legolas_.

- _Atar. (Père) _

Il s'était penché : il lui était dû. Comme chaque chose ici. Le Roi leva sa jambe dévoilant ses fins membres, et ses chaussures de cuir entrelacées. Il hocha doucement la tête et le fils avait compris. Il monta les marches une à une et déposa un genou.

La perle des elfes, pensait-il.

- Que vois-tu, ici, Legolas?

- Votre Royaume, Père.

- _Non_. Que vois-tu, tout autour?

Il écarta les bras, avançant sa jambe. La botte s'approchait de son fils.

- Je vais te le dire. Je vois...

_" Un merveilleux Royaume sur le point de s'écrouler. De crouler sous sa richesse. A la manière de ces nains, cupides et dévorés par l'obsession de l'or."_

Le jeune fils passa ses doigts contre la chaussure, passant se mains à ses jambes. Ses yeux vifs étaient ceux d'un archer de prodige.

- Vous êtes un grand Roi, père. Vous saurez arracher le soleil au ciel.

- _Le belt, Legolas_. (Tu es fort, Legolas)

Le Grand Thranduil avait baissé les yeux vers lui. Sa fierté lui était fidèle. Mais comme toutes les lumières de sa vie d'éternel il savait qu'elle finirait par s'éteindre, elle aussi.

Il songea aux hurlement de Thorin.

Et à ses mots.

Sa voix.

Elle était encore là.

Il se pencha vers Legolas pour saisir ses joues et les caressa lentement.

- _Uin lith eriathon_. (Mais des cendres, je saurai briller de nouveau.)

Le sourire de Thranduil brisa le silence. Il approcha ses lèvres du front de son héritier. Le baiser fut long, insistant. Il s'écarta en douceur.

_" Je sentirai tes doigts plier sous l'Arkenstone."_

_The Elvenking was on fire._

**Mornie alantie.**

Les ténèbres se sont évaporées.


End file.
